Truly Devilish
by Mynameis1212
Summary: Harry Phenex, a man of few rules, and even fewer morals has his past come back to haunt him when he meets the girl he is destined to marry, regretfully it just so happens it means he has to meet all his old acquaintances, both enemies and friends. Harry/Rias/Gabriel/?


I don't know what I'm doing, I have so many other stories that people are waiting patiently for me to update. I mean, for Christ's sake, I haven't posted a chapter in 3 or 4 months. I'm ashamed of myself (not really, but I am disappointed).

My other crossover in this area will be abandoned do to conflicted creative ideas of what I originally set out to make to what I ended up making. I will also be abandoning Shadows and Flames. I haven't updated that story in forever.

My two remaining stories will be updated eventually, along with this one. I can't promise consistency, but I'll try to get a chapter a month. We'll have to see.

This story is a HP/Highschool DxD with a semi-dark Harry. In all of the Highschool DxD stories I haven't seen one that has him or Naruto being truly devilish. I mean, we are talking about devils and angels, you would think we would have had a dark story come out by now, so I'm taking it upon myself to make one. We'll see how it goes.

Anyways, it's September 14th and I'm listening to The Truth by Jason Aldean and Centuries by Fall Out Boy. But, I think it fits perfectly with the mood of this prologue. The Truth, if you don't know, is about a man that has gone "crazy" because of love. Centuries, is about never being forgotten, your name going down in history and never fading through time.

With these songs, and a burst from a muse I thought was long dead, this story will come from the ashes.

Prologue: You're Kidding...Right

Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of HP or Highschool DxD. However, I am willing to make a trade for both of them. You will be getting my fanfiction account and my meager earnings, and in return I will get your guy's empires. PM me if you're interested.

Warnings: I don't mean dark as in evil, I mean it in the literal devilish sense. I'm making a character powerful as hell, but has to fight himself to use the power. He will be lecherous, but loyal. You can't have a greater friend than this Harry. But, watch the hell out if your his enemy.

Warning regarding my writing skills: I get a little jumbled and I think faster than I can type, leading to run-ons or inconsistencies, patience would be appreciated, but I'm assuming after my time away my writing skills have gotten better, we'll see.

Well, let's begin I guess...

"Onii-chan who's this?" A seemingly innocently phrased question sends one of the four great satans breaking out in a cold sweat.

The Onii-chan is none other than Sirzechs Gremory or Lucifer as he has been called in the past decades.

The little girl that posed the question is Rias Gremory, a rambunctious 7 year old who was a product of parents wanting another child in a time of peace, however unstable and unlengthy it may be.

The little girl is pointing to a photograph most likely long forgotten through the sands of time, in the picture is a moment in history rarely remembered by many, while others forcibly are trying to forget.

Based on the leader of the 72 Pillars reaction, he is in the latter category.

'My God, has it really been that long,' staring at the picture with a look of adoration, wonder, and fear, Sirzechs longingly tries to think of those times. A time where nothing was wrong, a time where Serafall acted her age, a time when Ajuka spent more time with people then technology, a time that was seemingly so long ago that Falbium had a six pack on his body instead of carrying one, and most of all, a time where the name Hadrian Phenex was such a common name inside his house it had half the people swooning and the other half screaming his name in pure fury for the prank he had just pulled.

Now, looking at his little sister holding a photo he had personally forgotten, did he let himself think about that day, the day everything changed, the day that Hadrian, or Harry as his friends called him, left his life forever. And in his wake a sea of such distress it almost caused another Civil War to break out.

Darkness, that was all he saw, all he felt, for seemingly hours on end, but he knew it was only for a split second, that was how powerful this attack was. It was only because he was the first one it was ever used on did it allow him to grow such a resistance to the power that it didn't give him the nightmarish visions like it would have, had it been given to another that found themselves stuck in Prometheus' gaze, as his best friend took to calling himself at the end of the war. Growing up together, he had gained a resistance to this little attack, as Harry had grown a resistance to his destruction power. Well, maybe not so little resistance on Harry's part. After many years it disturbingly came a fact that Harry was practically immune to the destruction ability. Sirzechs' mother had fondly said back in those days that Hadrian was so destructive by himself his body was already used to all the chaos.

So, with a heavy heart, and a swallow of pride did Sirzechs say out loud that he would lose, it was all in the statistics, but he was willing to fight for his family, he was willing to fight for its pride. And in no part did their little lovers coral have to do with Grayfia.

Harry Phenex, his best friend, exile of the Phenex house, and practically adopted son of the Gremory's, had come begging, on his knees, for a place alongside the Gremory house so he could wed.

Harry, as a Phenex, would not be allowed to wed any women, but the very best. Of family and skill. The Phenex's would have him much rather wed the Sitri girl, Serafall, but Harry had his sights set on one girl and one girl alone, Grayfia Lucifuge.

After saving her from a fate worse than death by the previous family of Lucifer's, Harry and Grayfia had truly been the perfect couple, she curbed out his devilish nature, and he lightened her up enough to truly become comfortable. Sirzechs fell into the picture for only one reason, a cruel twist of fate that only the powers above could have organized.

After many months of being a couple Harry had asked Sirzechs to watch over Grafia as he traveled around the Underworld to smooth things over with all their neighbors. Harry had built astounding connections with the kitsune, nature spirits, succubus', and many others both light and dark. To fully establish the treaties Harry said he would personally oversee the restoration of the land.

So, for nine months Grayfia and Sirzechs lived together, and unfortunately for Harry, they grew close. One of Harry's most fatal flaws was thinking too much of himself, something most devils shared. He wasn't above being humble, but he had never imagined his girlfriend would cheat on him with his brother in all but blood to boot.

Now, this complete best down of a battle begins three months earlier than Hadrian was expected back. Hoping for it to be a surprise he had come back a couple months early, meaning to propose to Grayfia and take her on a whirlwind trip around the world for three months before they settled down and got married. This was all guess work Sirzechs part, assuming this would be the most reasonable reason to come home so early instead of the full year that he had promised. Sadly, no one would ever know what Harry truly meant to do that night, because soon after Harry left the Underworld for what everyone presumed to be forever.

Harry, arriving at his and Grayfia's house found Sirzechs and Grayfia engaged in intercourse, with a face that Sirzechs would rememiner by having it forever emblazoned in his mind.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Hadrian quickly maneuvered Grayfia away from Sirzechs as he gracefully picked Sirzechs up and chucked him out of the window While quickly following behind him, going into a downward spiral nose dive before he somersaulted at impact and spun onto his feet.

Sirzechs however was in a ditch trying to catch his bearings. This had all happened in the matter of a couple seconds with Harry running on pure adrenalin.

Before Sirzechs could dig himself out, Harry did it for him. Ripping him out of the ground Harry gave him a look of pure hatred. All that Sirzechs saw before he passed out was Grayfia coming out of no where with a deadly sheet of icicles, and Harry throwing his left hand towards them, melting them all completely, before Harry's right fist, which was encased in emerald fire, went straight through his gut.

Softly pulling Sirzechs up, he remembered the last words Harry spoke to him before sweet darkness embraced him,"Let this remind you why I've always been better Sirzechs-kun. Through everything we've done together, all the fights, let this scar remind you how you ruined the only relationship I have never felt abandoned. Honestly, I'm sorta glad this happened, you know, that very last of the scarce morals I had you just chucked right out the window. I'll see you in hell Gremory."

Activating the Prometheus gaze Sirzechs saw nightmarish visions.

Then absolute darkness.

-  
>No one ever saw Hadrian again after that. The only thing left of his was an emerald gauntlet that was a gift to the next worthy Phenex child bore by his mother and father. Always seen as the literal black sheep of the Phenexes, the only one who accepted him was Ruval, Harry hoped that one good spawn would come out of the bunch besides Ruval. It's actually said Riser tried to put it on as a baby and it had burned him, which would also explain why he had a tiny burn across his wrist. Ironically, it wasn't until 4 or 5 years ago did the gauntlet finally accept their daughter, Ravel.<p>

Pulling himself out of the complete melancholy that was those thoughts he thought about the aftermath of the scandal that was Hadrian and Grayfia's breakup, and the subsequent reason for it.

His family had to choose between blood or bond. They chose blood, but by then everyone soon realized Harry had completely left, of course not before ruining every relation/alliance/treaty they had with their neighbors.

After the scandal smoothed over he was crowned Lucifer, even though everyone knew who truly deserved. He couldn't remember a time he had been so readily defeated previously. Every other position went undisputed. Serafall was willing to go to war against Grayfia, but he had talked Grayfia out of it. Not willing for her to have a similar scar as the one he now had.

The rest of the Great Five weren't so well. Serafell completely reverted back to how she acted before becoming friends with Harry. Falbium had become so lazy without Harry's constant motivation that the army was sub-par at best, and Ajuka was so immersed with technology he rarely saw daylight, let alone actual people. And without Harry their as his idea soundboard he constantly made useless things that they couldn't be useful if they had been blessed by god himself.

All in all the Underworld was falling apart and he was just watching it happen, not to sure how to help or fix the problems. Harry had always been the one that had a plan. Tactics after all was his specialty.

Staring off into space he slightly became aware of his surroundings again as he watched as Rias brought him the picture over. He thought it ironic that if Harry had ever come back that he would marry his sweet sister.

Finally allowing himself to fully emerge himself in the image he looked at one of the happiest moments in his life. Hadrian in the center flanked by both Serafell and Grayfia and his arms around both acting like he was going to start fondling them, with himself next to Serafell while Ajuka had his hands on top of Harry's shoulders and Falbium off to the side.

They all had wide smiles and gave off the radiance of victory.

Finally, Sirzechs looked up, tears dripping down his face he softly whispered,"Where are you Harry,"

-  
>UNKNOWN LOCATION<p>

"If only he fucking knew." Manic laughter soon flew through the seemingly endless area and the laugh carried across the walls of god knows where.

AN:  
>I'm alive<p> 


End file.
